


Melt

by bluelilyrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelilyrose/pseuds/bluelilyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The sensation of Skye's warm hands kneading and massaging his back and shoulders had Ward moaning aloud. After the tiny crawl space he'd been cooped up in along with the knocks he'd taken on their most recent mission, there was nothing better than the feel of his girl sat astride him working out the knots and helping to melt away the tension.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> An AU ficlet set some time in the future. Story contains scenes and language of a sexual nature.
> 
> To avoid any confusion, this is a re-write of a story I came up with for a different fandom.
> 
> * * *

The sensation of Skye's warm hands kneading and massaging his back and shoulders had Ward moaning aloud. After the tiny crawl space he'd been cooped up in along with the knocks he'd taken on their most recent mission, there was nothing better than the feel of his girl sat astride him working out the knots and helping to melt away the tension. 

“Good?” 

“Great,” he told her, turning his head and returning her smile. “You know what’d make it even better?”

The petite brunette was pretty sure she knew what he was going to say next but she played along. “And what might that be?”

“You naked.”

“Mm, is that so?” she whispered huskily as she leaned forward and pressed herself against his back, her teeth nipping his earlobe. 

“Uh huh...” 

Before he could say another word, her lips fused with his and she kissed him deeply, savoring the feel of his mouth moving in time with hers. Breaking the kiss much sooner than either of them would have liked, Skye sat up and grabbed the hem of her purple tank top, pulling it up and over her head, leaving her clad in just the black and purple plaid short shorts she was wearing. Ward was watching her every move from over his shoulder and his slow perusal of her was making her temperature rise; her breath hitching in her throat when he licked his lips. 

“Better?” she asked, a light blush tinting her cheeks. 

“Yeah,” was his instant response. “Now the shorts.”

Carefully moving off of him, she slowly stripped off her shorts and panties, her gaze locked with Ward's the whole time. As she removed her clothes, he shifted over on the bed so that he was now lying on his back, his prominent erection tenting the pants he hadn’t yet taken off. Popping the button and lowering the zipper, her hand delved beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs and she stroked his lower stomach, following the fine trail of hair leading south. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip as she watched his eyes fall shut. 

He thrust his hips into her hand as she palmed his cock and when he felt her crawling towards him, he opened his eyes and saw her face was right above his. Seizing her lips, he kissed her hotly, his tongue delving inside to tangle with her own; their gasps and moans mingling as they practically devoured each other. 

Reluctantly removing her hand from him, Skye placed her hands either side of his shoulders and straddled him again, her pebbled nipples grazing along the sculpted muscles of his chest as she kissed her way up his body. 

Threading his fingers through her silky hair, he tilted his head to the side to give her greater access to his neck which she was sucking on furiously, obviously determined to leave her mark. God, he loved it when she took control like this. 

Slipping a hand between them, he caressed her intimately, feeling how wet she already was; his thumb circling her clit while two of his fingers teased her entrance. 

“Please…” Skye begged, her hips pressing into his hand.

“Please what?”

“Put them inside,” she told him.

Complying with her request, he slipped them inside her. “Happy now?” he said, smirking up at her. 

“Uh huh,” she half-moaned, her eyes fluttering closed. Placing her palms flat against his chest, she pushed herself up into a sitting position and gasped as the action caused his fingers to slide even deeper. “Grant…”

“I-I’ve got you,” he choked out. He could feel her inner walls clenching around his digits and the knowledge that he’d soon be experiencing that sensation around another appendage had him throbbing with anticipation. 

As her orgasm fast approached, Skye’s fingernails curled into Ward’s upper chest, leaving little half-crescent moons behind. When his slightly calloused thumb began rubbing against her clit the tight coil in her belly started to loosen and, a few moments later, she began chanting his name as her ears filled with white noise and fireworks exploded behind her eyelids. 

Collapsing on top of him, she buried her face in the nook between his neck and shoulder, her ragged breaths puffing against his damp skin. Once her breathing had returned to normal, the corners of her mouth quirked upwards and kissing along his jaw and cheek, she finally arrived at his lips. “Hey,” she whispered, brushing her nose over his.

“Hey,” he whispered back, his voice thick with lust. Slowly removing his fingers from her wet warmth, he wrapped his arms around her, loving the feel of her pressed all along his front. When their lips met, the kiss was passionate and all consuming; their tongues tangling wildly and their teeth occasionally clacking. 

She began pushing at the clothing he still wore, anxious to remove the offending articles so she could feel every inch of his bare flesh against her own. “Lift up, baby…” 

Ward did as requested and raised his hips up so she could pull his pants and underwear down and as soon as they were pooled around his ankles, he kicked them off.

Sitting astride his waist, Skye looked down at him appreciatively, her tongue snaking out to wet her suddenly too dry lips. Leaning forward, she kissed him lightly before retreating and slowly making her way down his body; laughing at the pout that graced his handsome face. Her teeth grazed his nipple and she smiled against his skin at the groan that that little action elicited from him before repeating it a couple more times. 

“Skye…” he warned. 

“What?” she asked, looking up at him from under her eyelashes. 

“I… I can’t…” His fingers sifted through her hair before cupping the back of her head. 

“Yes, you can… We’ve got all night, remember?” 

He laughed at that and nodded his head. How could he forget that they were off the clock for the next couple of days. The team didn't get nearly enough down time so he was sure as hell going to enjoy it whenever the chance arose.

Continuing on her journey, Skye dipped her tongue into his belly button, giggling when he wriggled beneath her. “Ticklish?”

“You know I am,” he told her, his eyes twinkling with amusement as they each remembered the mission long ago when she discovered that particular trait of his.

“Hmm, maybe I’d better stop, then.”

“Don’t you dare!”

She dropped open-mouthed kisses along his lower stomach until she arrived at her final destination and maintaining eye contact with him, she licked a hot stripe from the base of his cock to the very tip. 

“Fuck!”

Releasing him with a pop and smirking at his expletive, she wrapped her hand around his shaft, pumping him slowly in her fist while the fingers of the other one scratched along his inner thigh. “Like that, huh?”

“Yes,” he managed to mumble before she dipped down and sucked the head of his cock into the heated cavern of her mouth, her tongue lapping at the sensitive underside which he knew she was well aware drove him crazy. His fingers gripped the comforter as she took him in further, working him over with her lips, tongue and teeth; pushing him even closer to the edge. “Skye… please…”

Skye knew what he desperately wanted and so, lifting her head off of him, she quickly straddled his hips and lowered herself down upon his thick, hard length; smiling at his harsh groan which filled the air at that first contact and which joined her own pleasure-filled sounds at the feel of him filling her so completely. 

Ward gripped her hips, helping her find her rhythm as she slid him in and out of her tight heat. With a burst of energy, he pushed himself up onto his elbows and raised his knees so she could rest against them and, leaning forward, he captured a pert nipple between his lips, sucking hard on the sensitive little nub. 

She gasped at the sudden sensation and, in playful retaliation, she squeezed her pelvic muscles around his shaft. The deep growl he released combined with the feel of him kissing and licking both of her breasts in turn while his hips thrust up into her had her on the cusp of another powerful climax and her fingers dug into the smooth skin of his shoulders as she awaited its imminent arrival. She could feel Ward’s body tensing up and knowing that he was about to come any time now had her fingers slipping between her legs to frantically rub her clit. 

Kissing his way up the delicate column of her throat, Ward sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and groaned when mere seconds later he felt her sheath tighten and flutter seductively around him as she surrendered to her second orgasm of the night. His own climax followed hot on the heels of hers and he emptied himself inside of her just a few seconds later. 

Falling backwards onto the bed, he brought her with him; her body sprawled out on top of his. 

“How’s your back?” Skye asked after several moments had passed; her chin resting on top of her arms which were folded across her boyfriend's chest.

“Fine,” he told her, adding, “I definitely think I worked a few kinks out of it.”

“Yeah, I’ll say so,” she agreed, letting out a surprised squeal when he suddenly rolled them over so that he was now on top of her. 

“How ‘bout we work on your kinks, now?” he teased. 

Cupping the back of his head, she laughed as she drew him in closer, her mouth brushing over his before he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. “Mm… that’s a great idea, especially since I’m suddenly feeling very achy,” she replied when they eventually broke the kiss.

“Good job we’ve got all night, then, huh?” Ward said, grinning against her lips before capturing them again. 

_Fin_


End file.
